


Follow Me

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Idol-Fan AU, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Wang is, most probably, Junior's biggest fanboy</p>
<p>aka The Idol-Fan AU that never should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Rushed. I'm sorry.

Jackson Wang is, most probably, Junior's biggest fanboy. Or at least, that's what he and his 12,624 followers in Twitter thinks so. No, none of those are spam bots he can assure you.

Jackson totally isn't famous because of his ability to translate Junior's tweets or interviews to English and Chinese. Well, those are parts of it seeing as he's a multilingual fan. It sucks he lives in Hong Kong though.

No, No, Jackson is famous because he's an attractive male fan that ships himself with Junior, half of the hip hop (usually) duo, JJ Project.

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 1s  
Whats up, IGOT7s??? How are ya'll in this fine fine day, a day as fine as me?

So maybe Jackson is also famous because the fans sees him as a source of amusement. But that doesn't matter, Jackson still believes it's because of his face and his body. 

  


"Jackson, are you _ever_ going to actually get up and do something?" The voice of reason is Jackson's best friend, Mark Tuan. Said best friend is standing behind him, judging eyes trained on his hunched form.

"Excuse you, I got up earlier and did something." Jackson answered, miffed. So he got up to refill his bottle of water and grab a chocolate bar and cheese sticks, Mark didn't need to know that.

"How many chocolate bars have you devoured and how many cheese sticks have you snuck inside your room?" Mark questioned. So okay, Mark knew Jackson well to see through his lies.

"One chocolate bar and two cheese sticks." Lies. Four chocolate bars and almost ten cheese sticks, he stopped counting the moment it became a two digit number.

Mark snorts, obviously not believing him.

"I'm thoroughly disappointed that you don't even believe your best friend." Jackson feigned the pain on his face, pressing the Send button on his DM to a Junior fan site to hold the Group Order for Hong Kong.

"Sure, sure. How many albums are you buying this time?" Mark inquires a knowing look trained at Jackson. "You do know we have to save up for that trip to Korea, right?"

They’ve known each other too well and too long that he doesn’t believe Jackson’s words, especially since he also knows that JJ Project guested on a radio show last night which means Jackson is slaving over the translations.

“We should--” Mark’s words were cut off because Jackson squealed. Literally squealed so hard from where he was sitting.

“PARK JINYOUNG YOU ARE PERFECT!!!” Jackson screams, hands already typing as he Retweets and Favorites the reason for the earlier reaction. After three translations of the tweets, five tweets with praises for Jinyoung’s perfect face and one tweet that curses the idol for his good looks, Jackson finally turns to Mark. “What were you saying? Jinyoungie just tweeted a photo of himself wearing ripped jeans.”

Mark sighed, already too used to this. “Let’s go out.”

Jackson gasps loudly. “Mark, are you asking me out?” It took a second for Mark to realize what the other meant. “You know I love you as my best friend, but man… I… I love Jinyoung.” There was a hand on his chest and a sad look on his face.

Throwing the nearest solid thing in his reach--turned out to be a book that Jinyoung was seen reading and Jackson immediately looked for a copy--Mark threw it at his best friend, hitting the boy square on the face.

“THE FUCK!” Jackson wailed, holding his nose.

“I have no time for this. Come on, let’s go.” Mark stood up, dusting his pants as he watched Jackson glare at him. “It’s for your own good, man.”

“I’m not going with you.” Jackson turns his sit around and faces his laptop back.

Mark didn’t want to do it, but Jackson had been cooped up inside his room ever since school break started and he was pretty sure it’s a BFF Code to make sure he doesn’t die and get enough air. He took out his phone, taps some things until he reach the video he wanted and played it loud.

That caught Jackson’s attention as he faced Mark with a mixture of horror and betrayal. “Dude.”

“I will post this if you don’t come with me.” Mark says in his most serious voice.

  


“I still can’t believe you confiscated my phone.” Jackson grumbles as he and Mark enter their favorite burger place. He had dragged himself away from his laptop, thinking he could still use his Twitter app but Mark immediately took his phone the moment they walked out of his house.

False hope, Jackson will tell you.

“What’s the point of getting you out the house if you’ll just be buried on your phone anyway?” Mark points out, choosing a seat with a couch and he plops down on it. “Time to face the real world, man.”

Jackson grumbles as he sits across Mark.

Jackson thought the day out was actually… a little fun. He and Mark stuffed themselves with two burgers each, a huge bucket of fries and a large banana milk shake. The conversation was flowing as Mark recounts everything he had missed the past days he was buried in translating JJ Project interviews.

After the meal, Mark tempted him with a bag of coins from the arcade across the street, playing House of Dead until they used up everything. When they were broke, nearly, Mark decided a game of basketball was in order and so they went for it.

By the time Jackson and Mark were heading home, it was dark and it was the first day in a long while that Jackson spent not in front of the computer. For some reason, it actually feels… nice. Free? Jackson doesn’t regret anything.

“Thanks, man.” Jackson says in lieu of a good bye as they go into separate houses.

  


Jackson was kidding.

Jackson regrets everything.

  
The moment Jackson connects his phone to the Wifi, it started buzzing madly.

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 3h  
#LRT FOR @jacksonwang852jy !!!

**KYUM** @yu_gyeom 3h  
@jacksonwang852jy OMFG HYUNG ARE YOU EXCITED

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 3h  
HYUNG WHERE ARE YOU @jacksonwang852jy !!!

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 3h  
@jacksonwang852jy PLS TELL ME YOU ARE JUST HYPERVENTILATING OVER THIS NEWS HYUNG

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 3h  
@jacksonwang852jy JACKSON HYUNG YOU ARE MISSING THIS WHERE ARE YOU????

**BamBam** @BamBam1A 3h  
@jacksonwang852jy youngjae just called telling me you died, hyung?

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 3h  
@jacksonwang852jy GREATEST NEWS OF THE CENTURY AND YOU’RE NOT HERE HYUNG

**KYUM** @yu_gyeom 2h  
@cocosdad @jacksonwang852jy calm down youngjae! hyung must just be busy!

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 3h  
@jacksonwang852jy @yu_gyeom WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIM POSSIBLY SEEING PARK JINYOUNG IRL

**Click for More Notifications**

  


Jackson almost dropped his phone as he hurriedly scrambled towards his laptop, immediately powering it on and almost tripping as he sits down to enter his password. His hands are shaking and he almost typed jinson5ever wrongly.

The moment he opens Twitter, the first thing he sees is the tweet that he missed.

**Official JJ Project** @jjproject.jyp 3h  
A CHANCE IN A LIFETIME: PRIVATE FANMEETING WITH JJ PROJECT! See banner for more details. See you there!

And the accompanying tweet from Park Jinyoung himself.

**박진영** **=** **주니어** @jrjyp 3h  
Everyone! Please anticipate our private fanmeeting. Looking forward to see you all. Thank you very kamsa! Allabyung.

**Defsoul JB** @defjeffb 3h  
Apply! Apply! Apply for the fanmeet, everyone! See you there!

Jackson couldn’t breathe, his hands going cold as he immediately scanned the accompanying photo of the official announcement. The words blur in front of him as he took in the instructions and the explanations.

Prepare a 3 minute video of anything you want to show JJ Project…

Amaze the boys with your....

JJ Project will personally choose....

Ten lucky fans will have a private fanmeet…

Foreign fans encouraged to apply as long as…

Jackson’s breathe hitched at the last part as he realized that _holy shit this might be his chance_! He was on a break and the application will only run for one week, the winners will be announced after three days of judging and the fanmeet will happen the week after that. This is maximum three weeks!

This is his chance to meet Park Jinyoung in the fucking flesh. Damnit.

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 6s  
I FUCKING HATE YOU @mtuan93 YOU ARE THE FUCKING WORST

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 2s  
@jacksonwang852jy @mtuan93 there you are, hyung!! WHERE WERE YOU. YOU MISSED IT! JJP DID A V APP LIVE FOR THIS!!!!

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 1s  
@jacksonwang852jy also why are you cursing @mtuan93 i doubt mark hyung did anything wrong to you :<

**Mark Tuan** @mtuan39 3s  
@jacksonwang852jy @cocosdad thank you, youngjae-ah.

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 5s  
@cocosdad @mtuan93 HE IS THE REASON I MISSED //EVERYTHING// TODAY

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 5s  
@mtuan93 @cocosdad man, this is all your fault. also EMERGENCY MEETING TOMORROW MORNING AT 6AM OK come over

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 1s  
@jacksonwang852jy @mtuan93 are you planning what to do for the contest, hyungs? :D

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 5s  
@cocosdad @mtuan93 yeah we are. do you want to join? the more brains the better I NEED TO SEE JINYOUNG IN THE FLESH

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 3s  
@jacksonwang852jy @mtuan93 make it 9AM your time and i’m in

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 10s  
@cocosdad @mtuan93 DEAL

**Mark Tuan** @mtuan39 3s  
@jacksonwang852jy @cocosdad do i not get a say in this?

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 1s  
@mtuan93 @cocosdad NO

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 3s  
@mtuan93 @jacksonwang852jy why are you like this hyung? :c

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 10s  
@cocosdad @mtuan93 whatever. deal with this angst on your own i need to watch the bcast & translate SEE YOU TOM YOUNGJAE and u too tuan

Jackson closed down the tab, knowing his Twitter app in his phone will notify him if JYPE or Jinyoung tweets anything important. Cracking his fingers, he opens his tablet and clicks on V App only to see a 30 minute video from earlier.

Internally wailing, Jackson sighs and braces himself for another sleepless night.

  


Jackson looked like shit.

“You look like shit.” Mark informs him too when he enters the boy’s bedroom. Jackson was sleeping in a fetal position on his bed, blanket and pillows on the floor.

“Thanks, man.” Jackson grumbles, his voice scratchy even though he hasn’t actually used it. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm, hoping this would shoo away the lack of sleep. “What time is it?”

“Almost 9 so get your ass up the bed and we have to skype Youngjae.” Mark hissed, kicking the bed much to Jackson’s annoyance. He continued kicking until Jackson finally sat up, groaning.

“Dude if you want to talk to Youngjae, do it yourself. Don’t use me as an excuse, man.” Jackson tells him, swining his feet off the bed to look for his slippers.

Mark sighs from where he stood. “Man, I don’t know what you mean when we both know Youngjae only talks to me because I’m your friend.”

Jackson just snorts, leaving the room to probably groom himself before the call. He and Youngjae had been friends ever since JJ Project debuted. Jackson followed the boy in Twitter because of all the beautiful piano covers he does and Youngjae followed him back because he was funny.

Actually, Mark was sort-of right. Youngjae did only sort-of befriend the older boy because he was a friend of Jackson’s. Mark was not a JJ Project fan and his Twitter is more of personal than for fandom, he sometimes Tweets regarding it, but it wasn’t much.

Youngjae followed him because Jackson always talks about his bestfriend Mark.

Mark followed Youngjae back because he fell in love with the boy’s voice, but no one needed to know that. Except maybe Jackson, because he already knew anyway.

“Hurry the fuck up, Wang! It’s almost 9am!” Mark yells, sitting on the vacated bed.

Jackson comes back a full five minutes later looking 200% better than he did when he left. He snorted at Mark and sat on his desk, logging on his Skype account as he opens Twitter.

“I’m calling him, sheesh. Calm the fuck down, loverboy.” Jackson just said, moving the camera to focus on the bed then removed his headphones to plug in the speakers. Then he plopped on the space beside Mark, waiting for Youngjae to pick up.

Mark wanted to flip shit when the video loaded to a sleepy looking Youngjae wearing a dark blue hoodie, his snapback covering his messy hair and glasses. Jackson looked at him knowingly and he chose to ignore it.

“Bambam and Yugyeom said they wanted to join us but I betcha they’re still asleep.” Jackson said cheerfully, earning a low murmur from Youngjae. It was a known fact that Youngjae was not a morning person.

Youngjae grumbled again, obviously still asleep.

“Jinyoungie posted another photo in Twitter last night, but I wish he’d post one in Instagram too. It’s not like he doesn’t have an account.” Jackson prodded. It was the truth though, he had to translate another cute tweet from Jinyoung before he fell asleep last night (or early this morning, really). “But I guess we have to wait until they get their first win…”

Youngjae continued grumbling, rubbing his eyes with his forearms and looking like he wanted to just lie down and sleep again.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Jackson gave a smirk at Mark before continuing with, “Jaebum also posted a selca last night.”

This managed to do the trick as Youngjae’s head snapped up so fast it was a wonder it didn’t break. His eyes zoomed in on the smirk on Jackson’s lips before pouting.

“You’re just kidding, hyung.” Youngjae complains, whining. He looked awake now though and that was the point.

“Anyway!” Jackson claps his hands together. “What should we do to catch the attention of Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum?”

“Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung.” Youngjae immediately corrects, but Jackson didn’t pay attention to him.

Soon enough, all side comments and useless suggestion were thrown to one side to decide seriously on what they would do.

 

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Youngjae had to go because his Mom needed help in the kitchen. It was fine anyway seeing as they have a rough plan for both Jackson and Youngjae’s videos.

“So when do we film this shit?” Mark asked because he knew being in the meeting meant he would be Jackson’s camera man/director and, probably, editor.

“Do not call my chance to meet Jinyoung as _shit_!” Jackson punches Mark on the arm before grabbing his phone to go through his calendar, “I gotta practice for 3 days? I guess. Then we can film on the 4th and you can edit it all through the 5th…”

Mark called it.

“Okay, let’s get to work!” Jackson announced as he finished entering the schedule on his phone. “Time to prepare for PLAN JINSON 5EVER!”

Mark snorts. “Isn’t that your laptop password?”

Jackson gasps.

  


Mark sighs for the nth time as he watches Jackson do his routine. It wasn’t something extravagant, what they had agreed on during the call with Youngjae, but it was something different. He was hoping that the _something_ different would catch Jinyoung’s attention enough for him to win.

“Okay, play it!” Jackson calls again when he finished wiping his sweat and throws the towel to the side.

Mark pressed the play button on his phone and the music immediately flowed through the speaker connected. It was the familiar tune of JJ Project’s Hooked, something they’ve been listening for days, that boomed throughout the room and Jackson immediately went on with it.

The routine was of Jackson mixing fencing with dancing, using the complicated footwork he’s mastered through the years to put a different twist to the cheerful song. Mark doesn’t actually _get it_ nor does he understand it, but he’s not the one joining the contest anyway.

“How was it this time?” Jackson’s voice snapped Mark out of his thoughts as he realized that Hooked is playing again and Jackson was finally in front of him.

As much as Mark wants to support Jackson in his endeavours in life, he just wasn’t that good of a best friend. “You’re good to go tomorrow!” Mark even raised two thumbs up and gave Jackson what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

 

It wasn’t that Mark didn’t think Jackson’s routine was good, because he was impressed a little. Mark can do back flips better, but Jackson’s wasn’t that bad. But now that he was watching the shots they took that day, he can’t see Jackson _winning_ this thing.

“Fucking hell…” Mark bangs his head on the desk when his phone pings.

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 10s  
DONE WITH SHOOTING THE VIDEO!!! I now put all my trust on @mtuan93’s editing orz

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 15s  
@jacksonwang852jy @mtuan93 good luck, hyungs! *cheers*

Mark almost wants to coo at Youngjae but managed to catch himself just in time. He knew the boy had composed a piano version of Hooked and played it while singing. If none of JJ Project chooses him, Mark will sue.

Averting his gaze from his phone, he turns back to his laptop and opened the wrong takes from earlier to see if there was anything worth saving. For blackmail, of course.

“ _Hello everyone, my name is--” Jackson looked solemnly at the camera._

“ _Boring!” Mark interrupts, tsk-ing._

It was the first cut they took for the video’s introduction where Jackson was supposed to introduce himself, his country and give a short summary of what he was going to show JJ Project.

_Jackson glares at him, “What did you want me to say?”_

_Mark snorts. “Do your usual introduction!”_

_Laughing, Jackson immediately back flips and lands on his feet well. “Like this? You want me to go YO EVERYONE I AM WILD AND SEXY JACKSON WANG! NICE TO MEET YA’ALL!” he grins at the camera sarcastically, “Did you want me to go like that, Tuan?”_

“ _Anything is better than your boring intro earlier.” Mark answers._

_Jackson looked offended a little. “What else do you want me to say?” he turns to the camera again, “HI! I AM IN LOVE WITH JJ PROJECT’S PARK JINYOUNG AND I SPEND 99.9% OF MY TIME EITHER WATCHING YOUR VIDEOS OR LOOKING AT YOUR PHOTOS!”_

“ _Less creepier, perhaps?”_

The video continues with Jackson throwing some really cheesy lines, a few pick-up lines and a ton of hyena laughter after saying something. To be honest, this introduction was so much better than the one they had decided on.

Then Mark remembered the numerous bloopers of Jackson falling flat on his ass or that time he tripped over his own feet. Then Mark remembers he still has that blackmail video of Jackson dancing to EXID’s Up and Down.

“You’ll thank me later, Jackson.”

  


“WHY WON’T YOU LET ME WATCH IT!”

“Go away, Jackson.”

“LET ME WATCH IT!”

“After I send it in. Shh.”

“WHAT ARE YOU HIDING??”

Mark presses the send button. “There, now you can watch it after I leave. Mom told me to buy milk for dinner tonight.”

  


When Mark gets home after running to the nearest grocery store to buy milk for his Mom, he sees the tweet he was expecting to get.

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 20m  
YOU ARE A FUCKING DICKHEAD @mtuan93 AND I AM BLOCKING YOU FROM MY LIFE

**Mark Tuan** @mtuan39 3s  
@jacksonwang852jy ...I love you too, man.

Mark grins proudly as he places his phone on his desk and goes to help his Mom cook dinner. He was sure he’d receive more hate tweets from his bestfriend by the time he gets back.

  


“Hey, the videos are here.” Jaebum enters his and Jinyoung’s shared dorm with a flash drive on hand and a folder on the other.

“Yours or mine?” Jinyoung asks.

“Mine.” Jaebum answers as he puts down his bag on the couch.

Jinyoung immediately goes to Jaebum’s room to grab the older’s laptop. He grabbed the charger as well, in case it was going to be a long night. When he returned to the living room, Jaebum was already sitting on the couch and had pulled thecoffee table so it was near them.

“Here, hyung.” Jinyoung hands over the laptop, “I need to just grab my notebook so we can list down our top choices.”

Jaebum nods without saying anything, already busy powering on his laptop. Jinyoung goes to his room to grab his notebook and a blanket, it was probably going to be a long night if Jaebum looks exhausted.

“We only have about 50 videos to watch because the company had already removed some of the others.” Jaebum tells him as Jinyoung takes the seat. They knew the advertising _JJ PROJECT WILL WATCH ALL VIDEOS_ was a lie.

“Let’s start, hyung.” Jinyoung says excitedly.

At 1:06AM, Jaebum already has his top 5 and was too stubborn to change anything else especially since he said all he’s interested in seeing is that male fan that sang Hooked as if he was an angel while playing the piano. The other 4 he chose were just to fill in the spots. Jinyoung shook his head at him.

There were only two videos remaining and Jaebum was dozing off beside him, Jinyoung hopes to hell that these two are interesting enough because he doesn’t really want to backtrack the other videos to look for one more to fill in his spot.

The first video was of a girl dancing to Bounce on her tank top and Jinyoung closed that down as fast as he could. He feels traumatised, for some reason, that he immediately clicks on the next video hoping there are no more breasts bouncing around.

_Thud!_

A boy back flipped and landed on his feet hard that Jinyoung wonders if it hurts.

“ _YO EVERYONE I AM WILD AND SEXY JACKSON WANG! NICE TO MEET YA’ALL!”_

And Jinyoung watched the video, a compilation of the boy dancing and fencing and falling flat on his ass with Hooked playing as the background music. For some reason, Jinyoung is amused because the boy’s clumsiness and laughter was a whole 180 degree turn from his serious facial expression.

Then to top the whole video off, the ending was of the boy obviously dancing to EXID’s Up and Down just before the video closes and fades to the boy standing in the center again.

“ _HI! I AM IN LOVE WITH JJ PROJECT’S PARK JINYOUNG AND I SPEND 99.9% OF MY TIME EITHER WATCHING YOUR VIDEOS OR LOOKING AT YOUR PHOTOS!”_

And the video finally finished to a close.

Jinyoung, who was still chuckling, had immediately grabbed the list of names Jaebum had brought with him and looked for the #50 video information.

****#50  
Jackson Wang  
21 years old  
_Hong Kong  
_ Contact Info: @jacksonwang852jy and jacksonwang852jy@live.com

Jinyoung finished writing down _#50 Jackson Wang_ when a sudden thought struck him. Grabbing his phone, he opened Twitter and typed in the long username and found the person he was looking for.

 

****jackson wang  
@jacksonwang852jy  
Never give up on things you can’t live a day without  
[Hong Kong China] 852 Pride. @jrjyp is THE bias.

Jinyoung laughs but then pouts when he saw that the last tweet the boy had sent was 4h ago.

**jackson wang** @jacksonwang852jy 4h  
Sleeping now! If anyone wants to apply as my new bff, please send me DMs! I am done with @mtuan93

Opening the thread, he saw two top replies.

**Mark Tuan** @mtuan39 3s  
@jacksonwang852jy You’re overreacting but watch, you’ll come crawling back

**youngjaebum** @cocosdad 4h  
@jacksonwang852jy goodnight hyung! but stop being mean to @mtuan93 hyung :<

  
Jinyoung squints at the username _youngjaebum_ , then cackles when he realized who it was. But putting that aside, he follows Jackson immediately and opens Direct Message. Jackson might not see it tonight, but he would definitely see it tomorrow morning.

After typing in, re-checking his English with Google Translate and Naver Translate, he closes his phone and heads off to wash up. He’d leave Jaebum to sleep on the couch and suffer tomorrow.

  


Jackson wakes up to 24 mentions in his Twitter, 6 DMs and 1 follow.

**박진영** **=** **주니어** followed you.

He ignores it, some Jinyoung fan probably. He moves on to his mentions and replied to Mark’s with a _fuck off,_ to Youngjae with a _you have no idea_ and to Bambam with a _your bestfriend is Yugyeom_.

Next he tackled his DMs and that was when his eyes widened and his mouth opened to a scream.

**박진영** **=** **주니어** **@jrjyp  
** Hello! ^^ Can I apply as your best friend? See you soon, Jackson Wang!  
6h


End file.
